Chuck
FNaC: Classic= Chuck the Cheetah is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Chuck's and is the main mascot of Chuck the Cheetah's Italian Pizzeria. Appearance Chuck the Cheetah is a male cheetah animatronic with orange eyes. He is wearing a black top hat on his head along with a orange bowtie on his chest. Behavior Chuck first becomes active on Night 1 and onwards. Chuck starts on the Show Stage along with Pup and Bella. He will then proceed to move to the Dining Area and then to the Bathrooms. Chuck will then quickly run to the North Corner. The player must quickly seal the camera to prevent Chuck from jumpscaring the player. Chuck will then quickly dash into the South Corner where the player must perfrom the same tactic or else he will move into the player's office and jumpscare them giving them a game over. |-|FNaC2= Chuck the Cheetah, now known as Spring Chuck, returns in Five Nights at Chuck's 2 as the main antagonist of the game. He is the most aggressive character in the whole game. He is from the presumably first Chuck the Cheetah related location. Appearance Spring Chuck is a withered male yellow cheetah animatronic with phantom animatronic-like eyes. Chuck is wearing a black top hat along with a black button on his chest. He is covered in various rips and tears across his body. Behavior Chuck will become active on Night 5. He starts the night in CAM 5. When he moves he will either roar or growl. If he is seen in CAM 6, he will stare at the camera. Then he will eventually rush to the office and, if not sealing CAM 6, he jumpscare the player. |-|FNaC3= Chuck the Cheetah is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Chuck's 3 and is the one of the two main mascots of Chuck the Cheetah and Petey the Panther's Pizza. Appearance Chuck uses the same model as Five Nights at Chuck's 1. He is a male cheetah animatronic with orange eyes along with a black top hat and a orange bowtie. Trivia *He reuses his Five Nights at Chuck's 1 model. |-|Project: Midway= Chuck the Cheetah is an antagonist in Project: Midway. He is one of the main mascots of Chuck the Cheetah and Joe the Alligator's Midway Diner. Appearance Chuck is a withered yellow/orange cheetah animatronic with orange eyes. He has lots of holes throughout his body revealing his endoskeleton. He is wearing a black top hat with a white stripe on it along with a orange bowtie on his chest. Trivia *The reason Chuck may be withered might be because of the fact that in Project: Midway the U.S is going through another great depression. The owners of Chuck's might have decided to not completely finish the suit so they could spend less money. *Chuck was originally going to wear a black tuxedo with black pants and black shoes as seen in this model of Chuck made by Joshirah on his Deviantart account http://joshiriah.deviantart.com/art/Project-Midway-The-Underground-Location-Chuck-632690461. |-|Gallery= Classic bathroomschuck.png|Chuck in the Bathroom Camera (Classic) cornerchuck.png|Chuck in Camera 6 (Classic) hallwaydownchuck.png|Chuck in Camera 3 (Classic) hallwayupchuck.png|Chuck in Camera 5 party1chuck.png|Chuck in the Party Room (Classic) stageonlychuck.png|Chuck being a loner on the stage (Classic) Chuck's icon in the Custom Night screen.png|Chuck's icon in the Custom Night screen Chapter 2 cam5springchuck.png|Spring Chuck in Camera 5. Cam6chuck.png|Spring Chuck in the Camera 6 hallway about to run. Output WW4JqM.gif|Chuck running through CAM 6. Output mda9KY.gif|Spring Chuck's Jumpscare 696.png|Spring Chuck's icon in the Custom Night screen